1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an electronic image device that can display a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a 3D image display device is applied to various fields such as medical treatment, computer game, advertisement, education, and military. As a method of displaying a 3D image, a holography or stereoscopy method has been widely researched.
The stereoscopy method provides a 3D image to a person by separating and displaying two 2D images having binocular disparity toward a user's left eye and right eye, respectively. In the stereoscopy method, a glass method uses polarized light and a shutter. In an autostereoscopy method, an image is divided into plural portions and each eye can see different portions of the image.
The autostereoscopy method includes a parallax barrier method and a lenticular lens method. The parallax barrier method includes generating disparity in eyes by placing a barrier having slits in front of a display device. The display device divides an image into plural portions to be viewed through the slits. The left and right eyes can see different portions of the image transmitted through slits.
However, when displaying a 3D image, portions of an image reach the eyes of a user by passing through a slits. Accordingly, when each of the slits is excessively wide, portions of the image for the left eye and portions of the image for the right eye can be mixed. In order to avoid this, the width of each slit can be reduced. However, the slit configuration with a reduced width may provide a 3D image having a deteriorated luminance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.